1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a locking device for securing an item in a well conduit. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a controllable locking device for securing a tool, such as a logging tool for logging a well, in a well conduit.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a casing is secured to a borehole once production of that borehole is determined. The casing is perforated by any well known technique in order to access the production fluid(s) from the production zones(s). As used herein, the term "well conduit" refers to the tubing located in the casing for conducting the production fluid(s) to the surface of the well.
2. Background Information
Several locking devices for securing a tool in a well conduit and the like are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,843 issued to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,211 issued to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,173 issued to Gilbert et. al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,972 issued to Merritt, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.